Timeline
This page serves as a reference for major events relevant to the Mythical World and various main characters within the roleplay. Edits may be made to the page in order to fill in any missing information or to add events as they occurring. This page is organized chronologically to the best of my ability. Celestial events and events marked with an * are events which were not scened but are still agreed to have occurred within the storyline. Credits to other members of the roleplay throughout the ages including Liz, Dani, and Ross. Celestial Creationist Period (Approx. 10,000 - 5,000 BCE) * ~10,000 BCE - Establishment of Celestial Court in Heaven. * ~9,050 BCE - High Seraphimic Houses Established and Creation of Archangels * ~9,000 BCE - House Morningstar rises to power within Celestial Court and becomes first angelic house to develop bio-kinetic capabilities. * ~8,340 BCE - Lucifer Morningstar allies House Morningstar with the archangel Michael and houses under him, including House Blackthorne. * ~7,410 BCE - First angelic offspring created for archangels. "Birth" of Daedric Morningstar. * ~7,110 BCE - "Birth" of Cambria and Verchiel Morningstar. * ~7,000 BCE - Eden established as first site for celestial biological manipulation and experimentation within Earthen plane of existence. * ~6,125 BCE - Cambria Morningstar betrothed to Vetric Blackthone as last ditch attempt to maintain alliance between archangels Michael and Lucifer. *~6,126 BCE - First mortal life begins in Eden. Corruption of Lucifer intensifies. Establishment of Celestial conspiracy supremacy group. Celestial Court becomes divided on existence of humanity. First angels banished from heaven as they are discovered conspiring against other archangels or new creations. Daedric is assasinated by Alessandro Blackthorne. Betrothal between Cambria and Vetric is called off. The Celestial War (6,124-2,010 BCE) * ~6,127 BCE - Fall of Eden. Cambria Morningstar is banished from Celestial plane of existence for corruption of humanity. House Blackthrone and its allies declare war on House Morningstar. * ~6,126 BCE - Dark Days Strike. Celestial War officially begins with the assault on Castle Morningstar by House Blackthorne. Four of the 10 Blackthorne sons slain by various allies of Lucifer. Rebel forces win battle. Archangel Michael gathers alliances with archangels Gabriel and Raphael. * ~6,119 BCE - Cambria Morningstar is confirmed to have survived fall to Earth. First mass falling of angels. * ~6,115 BCE - First generation of nephilim offspring are born from fallen angels and humans. Mythical genetic and bio-kinetic mutation occurs within some, leading to the appearance of the first faeries, elves, elementals, and sominiums. This is something which occured throughout the entire war and is not confined to any specific date, but * ~5,800 BCE - Lucifer Morningstar sends entire celestial house of Tyraine on suicide mission to earth to burn remnants of Eden. Battle of the Rock occurs. Major portion of heaven completely destroyed. Largest die off of angelic life in history occurs with some 200,000 casualties. * ~5,005 BCE - Verchiel Morningstar rebels against Lucifer. Joins opposing forces, bringing approximately 1/4 of his father's army along with him. * ~5,006 BCE - Lucifer is exiled from heaven and cursed to damnation in a completely new realm of existence. Hell as it is known today is established. His closest allies are banished with him and become the original Princes of Hell. * ~5,005-3,001 BCE - Nephilim Eradication period begins. Cambria Morningstar becomes general of the nephilim and fallen armies. Major victories occur on opposing side. House Morningstar as it is known in Heaven is dismantled. The archangel Gabriel takes his place within Celestial Court Life. * ~3,008 BCE - Cambria Morningstar and the fallen-nephilim army flee into the desert to escape persecution. First minor nephilim settlements appear around the Black Sea. * ~3,010 BCE - The Celestial War officially comes to an end with Heaven and humanity on the winning side. Treaties are signed and celestial magick is used to conceal the new mythical creations from mortal knowledge. First Treaty of Canaan is signed by Cambria Morningstar and other rebel leaders promising not to interfere with human life. Cambria named heir to Lucifer in Hell, bypassing Verchiel because of his betrayals. The first true demons are created in Hell by Lucifer Morningstar. First Latent Period and Vampirogenesis (~2,900 BCE - 100 CE) * ~2,900 BCE - First strains of sanguine vampiric virus appear within mortals within Middle Eastern settlements. * ~2,100 BCE - Fast mutation of the vampiric virus spawns the first krusnik. * ~2,050 BCE - Cambria Morningstar leaves nephilim settlements to search for fallen members of House Blackthrone and is mostly unsuccessful. * ~2,000 BCE - First strains of lycanthropic viruses appear as mythicals begin to move into Northern Europe. First nomadic vampiric tribes form. * ~1,800 BCE - Elven and fae communities established in heavily forested regions of central Europe. Various animagus species are rumored to exist in South Eastern Asia (neko, kitsune, some lycanthropes). * ~1,500-1,400 BCE - Psionic vampires appear as a result of interbreeding between sanguine vampires and succubi. First Rossetta psionics migrate to Southern Europe. * ~1,350-1,010 BCE - "Traditional"/feudal vampiric covens establish from nomadic tribes. First generations of the Davikov, Black, and Sárkány covens appear in Northern Europe, the Middle East, and Central Europe respectively. * ~800-670 BCE - Cambria Morningstar reappears in the nephilim settlements around the Black Sea after visiting developing mortal civilizations. The Black Coven begins migration into North Western Europe. Nomadic sanguine tribes settle in Scandinavian peninsula. The Davikov settle in the Russian taiga and establish a feudal village known as BlueAsh (синий ясень). * ~600 BCE - Nephilim Houses establish themselves formally into small council systems within their settlements. Small villages begin to spread outward and flow into each other, causing an overlap in town laws and government. * 502 BCE - The CIty State of Enoch is officially founded in along the Southern coast of Turkey. Early government resembles old-celestial dual-monarcy and republic. Cambria Morningstar is named first monarch of Enoch and the First Council is established, consisting of descendents of old Celestial High Seraphimic Houses. The First Council agrees upon isolationist policy for the city, sealing it off from the outside world and other species, with the exception of fallen angels, demonics, and celestial hybrids. The Settlement Period and Mythical Isolationism (110 CE - 1012 CE) * 110 - The Davikov establish themselves as a militarized state. The Black Winter is founded by its first true Lord. Traditional coven law is imposed all vampirics living within the fortress city. Other vampiric settlements begin to adopt similar or same policies. * 200 - Cambria Morningstar reunites with demonic Lord Cain. Begins a centuries long on-again-off-again romantic relationship with him despite Enochian council's disapproval. * ~500-550 - The Rossetta Psionic coven establishes territory in Northern Italian Alps. The Lord establishes residency in early Venice. * 600 - Most mortal-like mythicals begin to settle in Iberian peninsula in region which will later become known as Isadora. * ~700 - First Lord of the Dreyri coven takes control of the Scandinavian vampiric tribes and territories during the Viking period. The Gravengard territory is established. * ~715 - Cambria Morningstar gives birth to her only child, a female orinia, called Seraphina, who is named heir to the Enochian throne. * ~730-750 - Aurelius Black, of the Black pureblood sanguine bloodline, leaves his life as a priest to further establish his coven and continue pureblood vampiric tradition. * ~850 - The Black Coven takes control over Western European vampiric territories and establishes itself as a dominant vampiric force in both France and the United Kingdom, though no official territorial stronghold is yet established. The coven is still widely referred to as tribal and nomadic by "older" covens (Primarily the Davikov). * ~1,000 - Two generations later, Lord Laurence Black is born to Adelais Black in Northern France. * 1,012 - Cambria Morningstar embarks on a mission away from Enoch to explore other mythical territories in the world and gather information on developing species, despite disapproval from her council, earning her even more distrust. The Alabastrian Period (1250 CE - 1894 CE) * 1250 - The Black Coven is now the second largest sanguine coven, after the Davikov. Laurence Black begins rallying coven and family members to lay siege on a mortal village in order to establish coven territory. * 1298 - Laurence Black lays siege on a small mortal village in central England. The entire village is raided of human life, though the few lycans which remain in the surrounding woodlands are allowed to remain. * 1300 - The mythical settlement of Alabaster as it is known today is founded. Black Manor is constructed on on the hill overlooking the east of the city. The coven in its entirety settles in the village center. Feudal system established. * 1400 - The population of Alabaster begins to grow. Other mythicals begin to settle in the area around the village. * 1579 - Valentina Rossetta is born in Venice, Italy to the Lord of the Rossetta Psionic Coven. * 1591 - Lord Laurence takes his first wife. His heir and first son, Lucian Black, is born in Alabaster. * 1594 - Lord Laurence takes his second wife and his second son, Abel Black, is born. * 1601 - Lord Laurence takes his third wife and his only daughter, Vesper Black, is born. * ~1640-1660 - Lord Laurence is discovered dead. Lucian Black is appointed new lord of Alabaster. Under his rule, the town's population continues to grow and he establishes the first university for mythicals in Alabaster. Abel disappears from Alabaster. Vesper begins traveling back and forth from her home in Alabaster to Lucian's mother's chateau in France. * 1670 - Cambria Morningstar arrives in Alabaster with her daughter, Seraphina. The two begin a friendship with the Blacks. * 1673 - Seraphina and Lucian begin an affair, despite Vesper's jealousy and anger. The two are married, despite vampiric tradition and Seraphina's species as an orinia. * 1674-1676 - Seraphina gives birth to a daughter, Ophelia. One week later, Seraphina is found dead in the manor gardens. It is suspected Vesper murdered her out of jealousy. Enraged, Cambria threatens the entire Black Bloodline and kidnaps her grandchild. She is never seen again. The Morningstar bloodline branches off into House Morgan through Ophelia and her nephilim descendants. * 1694 - First mythical settlers arrive in Lockwood, Maine. * 1700-1750 - Lucian and his half-sister Vesper begin a romantic affair. Abel reappears in Alabaster and is angered by this. Lucian blatantly disregards his brother's warnings and begins to fall into insanity as he develops split personality disorder. His mental health begins to rapidly deteriorate, causing problems with other villagers. * 1816 - Many villagers begin to leave Alabaster in favor other mythical settlements. Many sanguine vampires and members of the Black coven leave to join the Davikov. The Imperial Vampiric Government is established. Formal council systems are set up to govern each major coven. The Rossetta psionics are one of the few major covens not to swear fealty to the IVG. A peace agreement is met after they swear they give one member of their family over to the Black Winter. Valentina Rossetta is chosen to fill this role because of her ability of empathy. Afraid, she betrays her coven and runs away. Cambria Morningstar returns to Enoch officially. * 1818 - Roman Black is born to Lucian and his half-sister, Vesper. Alabaster's economy and government collapses as a result of Lucian's insanity. Abel Black takes matters into his own hands and Lucian is never seen or heard from again. Vesper returns to her France permanently with her infant bastard son. Abel Black takes on role as Lord of Alabaster, swears his fealty to the IVG. * 1820 - Remaining loyal members of the Black Coven return to Alabaster. Mythical population begins to drastically increase across the world as the industrial revolution comes into full swing. Mass movement to mythical settlements and out of newly urbanized mortal cities. Alabaster is unofficially considered Capital of the Mythical World. Enoch chooses to keep its borders closed, but allows immigrants to apply for citizen ship. First non-celestial descendants are allowed into the city. * 1850 - First Alabastrian Council is established. For the first time, Alabaster is not a predominantly sanguine vampiric settlement. * 1860 - Roman Black is taken to BlueAsh for the first time. Cambria Morningstar meets Valentina Rossetta along her travels. Upon hearing she is traveling to Alabaster, Cambria begins to plot her revenge against the Blacks using Valentina. * 1861 - Valentina arrives in Alabaster. Becomes mistress of Abel Black. The two desire to be married but are forbidden as a result of the Rossetta's not pledging their loyalty to the IVG. The two continue their affair regardless. Valentina becomes a prominent figure in Alabaster as socialite and is named a member of the council. * 1881 - The Lord of the Rossetta dies. Instead of passing the title of Lord down to his oldest son, the title is passed to Valentina out of unknown circumstances. She accepts and is named Lady of the Coven and begins proposal to merge the coven with the Blacks to expand coven territory. This is met with much tension due to conflicts with the IVG. * 1894 - Twins Ariane and Cassius Rossetta-Black are born to Abel Black and Valentina Rossetta. Pre-War Period (1889 - 1999) * 1889 - Twins Arvid and Sven Dreyrugr are born on November 27 to the Lord of the Dreyri coven in Gravengard, Norway. * 1904 - Warren Howard is born on September 9 in Kentucky. * 1905 - Mira Rossetta-Black is born to Abel Black and Valentina Rossetta on June 2 in Alabaster. * 1909 - Abel Black is called to "trial" in BlueAsh by the Imperial Vampiric Government and Kostya Davikov. He is never seen or heard from again and is presumed dead. Valentina Rossetta is made Lady of Alabaster until her children come of age. * 1911 - The Imperial Vampiric government summon Valentina Rossetta and her children to BlueAsh. Fearing for their safety, Ariane is sent to Rome to be with her aunt (Adriana Rossetta), Cassius is sent to Isadora to be with a Rossetta Coven exclave, and Mira is sent to the Rossetta Coven Palazzo in Venice. * 1913 - The Black Winter arrive in Alabaster. Valentina Rossetta commits suicide before she can be executed. For the first time since its founding, Alabaster is has no vampiric leader. The race for the title of Lord or Lady of Alabaster begins. Roman Black departs BlueAsh and Ariane Rossetta-Black departs from Rome. * 1914 - Ariane Rossetta-Black arrives in Alabaster and takes the title of Lady. Roman Black arrives shortly after, initially despising his cousin for taking his birthright. Shortly after, the two begin an incestuous affair, paralleling the many affairs of family members before them. * 1915-1925 - Order is restored to Alabaster once more. Although Roman's loyalty is primarily with The Davikov, he does partially help rule over Alabaster. Ariane becomes sickly and Roman periodically fills in for her as Lord while she recovers. * 1930 - Due to her health complications, Ariane signs agreement with Kostya Davikov and the IVG allowing the IVG to officially govern Alabaster. * 1932 - Warren Howard is sired as a sanguine vampire by Ellis VaRosa in Paris, France. He is rescued by Magnus VaRosa and shortly thereafter brought to BlueAsh to become part of the IVG with Magnus as his mentor. * 1939-1945 - World War II. Alabaster becomes a safe haven for mythicals seeking refuge from the war, although portions of the city are bombed throughout the war. The Enochian council agrees to also open itself up to refugees from the East. For the first time in its history, Enoch's existence becomes common knowledge to other mythicals. * 1948 - Initial tensions between Enoch and BlueAsh arise as Enoch's economy begins to grow. The progressive, yet still oddly ancient, city becomes appealing to many mythicals. * 1950-1980 - New technologies from the mortal world are introduced to mythical settlements. However, some technologies prove a threat to the secrecy of mythicals. Kostya Davikov passes away. Roman Black is named Lord of the Davikov and head of the Imperial Vampiric Government, despite his own fragile mental state. * 1985 - Madrigal "Margra" Morgan, the kin ancestor of Seraphina Morningstar, is born on April 9 in Boston, Massachusetts. * 1993 - Karou Morgan, the nephilim ancestor of Seraphina Morningstar, is born on November 30 in Concord, Massachusetts. * 1998 - Madrigal Morgan runs away from the Morgan family home after coming out of kin dormancy, fearing for her own safety. * 1999 - Mortal scientists publish first studies on autopsies done on unidentified human-like remains, suggesting the existence of some non-human, yet still anthropomorphic beings. Enoch closes its borders entirely once again for safety. Alabaster follows and does the same. The Mortal Mythical War and the Fall of Humanity (2005-2048) * 2005 - Scientific discoveries are shared with the government. Confirmation of existence of some mythical species. The Imperial Vampiric government votes to prepare for the worst. BlueAsh becomes a militarized state for the second time in its history. Warren Howard is appointed head legal advisor for the IVG. * 2008 - Mythicals begin to disappear in the Americas, causing international panic. An international conference is established in which leaders from mythical communities across the globe gather to meet with mortal leaders for the first time. Unable to reach a peace agreement, humans attempt to breech Alabaster for the first time, causing more panic. The Imperial Vampiric Government funds first safe houses for mythicals in the America. Construction on the Compound begins in Montana. Warren Howard returns to The United States to oversee The Compound and represent the IVG. * 2010 - Fearing for their safety as their status as mythicals are discovered, Melissa and Bryant Morgan move their family to Montana to await the completion of the compound's construction. Karou Morgan attempts to run away from home for the first time and encounters Warren Howard in the woods just behind her home. Enoch begins to militarize. * 2011 - A malnourished, abused 17 year old girl is found trying to break into the Compound. She is captured and brought before Warren for interrogation, only to realize she is the same girl he met in the woods a year earlier. Warren takes Karou into his home while she begins to heal, suspecting she may be mythical. Upon some research, it is revealed she is actually a descendant of both the Black Coven and House Morningstar. * 2012 - Warren Howard sires Karou Morgan as his fledgling. A month later, she emerges from nephilim dormancy. Cambria Morningstar is alerted to her existence just as it becomes clear her military knowledge is needed for the impending war. Cambria departs Enoch in hopes of returning with Karou to take her place on the throne. * 2013 - Karou is brought before the IVG for the first time. Roman Black, intrigued by his distant cousin and her psychic capabilities, offers to train her as part of the Black Winter. At first she denies this offer, but after a falling out with her sire, she returns to BlueAsh and spends the summer under the mentorship of Magnus VaRosa and Roman Black. Cambria arrives in the fall and presents Karou with her first seraph blade. Conflicted, Karou must decide between the two halves of her ancestry (House Morningstar and the Black Coven). Madrigal Morgan arrives in the Compound in search of her sister. The two are briefly reunited. Madrigal Morgan is shifted into a Hell Hound upon Cambria's suggestion. * 2014 - War is officially declared on humanity after the bombing of Alabaster. Ariane Rossetta-Black dies while trying to defend the city with a small army. The first ranks of the Enochian army are sent to defend remaining mythical territories. Isadora is raided of all human life and officially becomes an entirely mythical state. Karou and Warren's relationship continues to fluctuate between romantic and toxic. Karou makes the decision to leave The Compound and follow Cambria back to Enoch. * 2015 - Cambria steps down as reigning Queen to become the head of Military Strategy for Enoch's army. Karou is named Queen Regent by the Enochian Council. Karou meets Eamon Tourmaine. * 2018 - 2022 - The Compound is bombed by mortal forces. Warren Howard escapes and flees to BlueAsh. Viral outbreak in the Americas becomes epidemic. Roman Black's mental state becomes more fragile. Tensions between Enoch and BleuAsh worsen due to disputes over military strategies and resources. * 2025 - 2031 - Karou Morgan establishes the Second Enochian Council. Vivek Mehra is named Captain of the Royal Enochian Guard. Mass movement of mythical refugees into Enoch, Isadora, and Lockwood. * 2032 - Second international mythical military conference is held. Karou and Eamon begin romantic relationship. For the second time in all history, mythical populations begin to outnumber human populations in some areas. * 2035- Eamon Tourmaine and Karou Morgan are engaged to be married. * 2041 - Alessandra Morgan is born to Karou Morgan and Eamon Tourmaine on April 12 in Paris, France. She is named heir to the Enochian throne. * 2045 - Third international mythical conference is held in Brazil. Karou and Warren see each other for the first time since their falling out and separation. Enochian army mobilizes to Alabaster. Second Captain Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock leads an attack on the mortal forces holding siege to the city's remaining citizens. Major victory occurs and Alabaster is free once again. As Karou gains more power in Enoch, Eamon becomes jealous. Their relationship becomes unhealthy. * 2046 - In the summer, Eamon and Karou travel to Italy to meet with mythical communities there and ally them with Enoch. Karou and Warren meet again and have a brief romantic exchange. Upon discovering this, Eamon takes his anget out on his wife and daughter. On October 1, 2046, Eamon is reported missing. His remains are later found in The Pit in Enoch. After much investigation, his murder remains unsolved. Pretending to grieve, Karou sends her daughter to be raised by her godparents in Paris. The War begins to peter out. * 2047 - Intelligence forces reveal mortal plans to use nuclear weapons to destroy remaining mythical communities. Wanting to bring the war to an end, a fourth mythical conference is held in the newly named Capital of Enoch. The Council votes to unleash biological warfare on remaining major mortal populated centers. Super virus is engineered by team off biokinetic scientists and unleashed. Mythical settlements begin preparing to uphold infrastructure. * 2048 - Remaining mortal leaders meet with mythical leaders to sign peace agreement. Victory goes to the mythcals. Mortals agree to cease all violent acts against mythicals, though hate groups remain. Cambria Morningstar abdicates the Enochian throne officially to serve as chief military advisor, ambassador in hopes of helping to prevent another conflict. Karou Morgan and Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock begin romantic relationship. The two are engaged to be married in the winter. The Enochian Period (2049 - 2111) * 2049 - Karou Morgan is coronated as queen of Enoch. * 2050 - Cassandra Morgan is born to Karou Morgan and Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock on October 25 in Enoch Current Period * 2112: The Raid on BlueAsh is lead by the Enochian Royal Guard. Roman Black is executed without trial for his is crimes against other mythicals and treason against the Enochian government. Warren Howard is discovered alive in a holding cell and is shortly thereafter reunited with his fledgling-now-queen, Karou, after being brought to Enoch. * 2113: Sven Dreyrugr arrives in Enoch with his nomadic cousin, Ida, and her partner, Garth, at the request of longtime friend Warren Howard. Sven and Alessandra meet and immediately become friends. Cassandra is sired into krusnik by Sven. Alessandra brings her sister and her sire to Alabaster for the Rehabilitation Project, which is called off due to demonic threat issued on Alessandra by Lucifer Morningstar. The trio flee to Gravengard to await further instruction from Enoch. Cassandra meets Lord Arvid Dreyrugr and the two begin a complicated love-hate relationship. * 2114: Søren Dreyrugr Morgan is born to Alessandra Morgan and Sven Dreyrugr in Enoch. He is named heir to the Enochian throne. * 2116: Alessandra Morgan and Sven Dreyrugr are married in a small, private ceremony in an undisclosed location. * 2118: Karou Morgan abdicates the Enochian throne to Alessandra. Alessandra is crowned Queen of Enoch and begins her reign. Karou and Warren are engaged to be married. * 2120: Twins Erasmus and Iraisa Dreyrugr Morgan are born to Alessandra and Sven in Enoch on February 12. Elias Dreyrugr is born to Cassandra Morgan and Arvid Dreyrugr in Gravengard, Norway, on June 18. Karou moves to Lockwood to be with Warren Howard.